


Pouvoir

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [6/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 8





	Pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Avachi sur Law, Luffy regardait un film de super héros avec Zoro et Sanji. L'étudiant tentait de lire, mais était happé sans vraiment le vouloir par le long métrage, qui semblait passionner son petit ami.

Lorsque le générique de fin arriva, le judoka sauta sur ses pieds et regarda ses amis.

-Ça doit être trop bien d'avoir des pouvoirs !

Law, Sanji et Zoro se regardèrent, peu convaincu.

-Vous aimeriez avoir quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-La capacité d'ignorer le bruit, répondit Law en tentant de se reconcentrer sur son livre.

Sanji et Zoro eurent un sourire moqueur, alors que Luffy fronçait les sourcils.

-Mais c'est pas un pouvoir, ça !

-En cas d'explosion, ton audition peut être temporairement hors service, permettant à l'ennemi de t'attaquer. Avec ce pouvoirs, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit l'étudiant en tournant une page.

-Trop bien ! Zoro ?!

\- Pourquoi avoir des pouvoirs quand on est aussi fort que moi au sabre ?

-Ouais… Sanji ?

Le cuistot leva son sourcil enroulé.

-Je fais à manger moi, je me bats pas, mes mains sont trop importantes.

-Rooooh. T'es pas drôle !

-Répond à ta propre question, et laisse moi tranquille.

-Moi j'aimerai cracher du feu.

Les trois amis regardèrent Luffy, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensés.

-Ça doit être marrant ! Mais c'est un peu de la triche quand tu veux combattre… Oh, j'aimerai bien être un homme élastique ! Ça doit être rigolo !

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard peu convaincus, et ne firent pas de commentaires, laissant le plus jeune dans son délire.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est : "Fondre"


End file.
